


What's Love Got to do with It? ( or...How Many Puns can I Fit in One Fic)

by Queer_TREX



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I love them okay, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Matt Murdock, Valentine's Day, hope you like it, its punbelievable, oh shit how did i get here, puns so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_TREX/pseuds/Queer_TREX
Summary: So I wrote this on Valentine's Day cause I keep reading all those posts on tumblr that are just like if you wanna see it maybe you should write it and I'm like damn that's real. So here's this fic with these boys.Matt Murdock hates Valentine's Day and for some reason Foggy Nelson loves Valentine's Day.





	What's Love Got to do with It? ( or...How Many Puns can I Fit in One Fic)

Matthew Murdock has always hated Valentine’s Day. His senses couldn’t help to pick up all the racing heartbeats in anticipation for what’s in store, the squeals of women when given gifts. He heard constant screams of passion,  _ if one can call that passion, _ throughout the day. Along with the very annoying singing cards and teddy bears that never seemed to run out of battery. He could pick up on the heartbroken sobs, and the off-key wailing of played out love songs. And the smells were the  _ worst _ . Of cheap candy, of perfume and cologne everyone on the street wore, one outdoing the other, leaving him overwhelmed with each step he took. The burning scent of candles and burnt food coming through windows. It was hard to concentrate on love, when it just felt like chaos. 

 

In the orphanage, he was taught about St. Valentine, the martyr who who was often jailed for his belief in God. During one of his incarcerations he befriended his jailer and Julia, the jailer’s blind daughter. The jailer believed that St. Valentine to be wise and could help Julia. Everyday she would visit him, he would read to her and help her study, and over time they became friends. When he was ordered to be killed, he sent her a goodbye letter. It was said to believe that because of St. Valentine’s friendship with the child and his faith, God cured Julia’s blindness so she could read his final letter. As a child, Matt despised hearing this story, he always felt resentment and betrayal. He grew up and realized the irony, becoming a martyr himself.  

 

In Matt’s opinion, Foggy Nelson is Hell's Kitchen’s biggest sap and basks in every cliche and notion of the romantic holiday. Through every relationship, he would go out of his way to make his partners feel loved and cherished with some grand gesture. He still sends flowers to his Ma every year and picks out fun singing cards for his friends (Matt excluded). He watches all his favorite romantic comedies and relishes in the feeling of Hell's Kitchen in love. As a kid, he always made sure he got a valentine for everyone in his classroom including his teachers. As he grew up, he kept that childlike wonder, just as he did Christmas, to focus on the love and kindness rather than the commercialism the holiday brings everyone. Matt couldn’t believe on this fact alone, that this was the man he was in love with.

 

~~

 

Nelson, Murdock, and Paige are finally back in the groove of things. Through many uncomfortable conversations, lots of shots, and plenty of coffee runs, they were finally them again. Well the  _ new _ them, a lot had changed, but they were all willing to grow together from here on out.  

 

“So Karen, we’re still on tonight for dinner and romcoms at my place? I got us a reservation at eight. You know you’re the  _ highlight _ of my life, you’re just my  _ type _ , and I think you’re just  _ write _ .” He says the last one with a wink and finger guns combo aimed at Karen. “Get it? Cause you’re a journalist.” 

 

“I just gave Karen my charming wink and finger guns move.” He says to Matt.

 

“Ha ha Foggy, did you just read those off the internet?” Karen asks walking up to his desk, “I actually got a date, it’s very last minute, I hope you can understand, don’t hate me okay?” Karen almost pouts, giving Foggy puppy dog eyes. 

 

“I’m giving Foggy my best puppy dog eyes.” Karen says to Matt before Foggy can respond to her. Matt can hear her heartbeat that she’s nervous or better yet, excited for tonight, he figures it must be a real date.

 

“On love day?! Of course not! I could never hate you. I will always  _ lava _ you.” Foggy pronounces dramatically, and Matt can tell he’s not lying about the last minute cancellation. Matt once used to get slightly jealous at Foggy’s tiny crush on her, though he’d never admit that. Foggy continues on to say, “I’m only curious as to who this lucky person is, taking away my  _ koala-ty  _ time with you.” Foggy grins, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

 

Matt almost laughs at that one, “Oh yeah, I’m also curious to who has swept Ms. Page off her feet.” he chimes in from the other room. 

 

“A journalist must keep her secrets, Mr. Murdock.” Karen says with a sly smile. “I’m gonna run, thanks for the card again Foggy, I promise to make up for tonight later.” She says gathering her things at her desk. “Love you both, try to have fun without me, see you tomorrow.”  

 

Matt and Foggy both say bye in unison and are eventually the only two left in their office. Things aren’t awkward between them anymore, but Matt misses their comfortability. 

 

“That woman is still full of many mysteries.” Foggy murmurs in admiration. He claps his hands, “Well, I guess I can just skip to part two of the date and go straight to the movie marathon, maybe pick up some chinese on the way.” He says more to himself than to Matt. 

 

“Yeah…” Matt says pushing past his anxiety. “Or maybe, I could go with you to dinner?” Matt asks cautiously, he’s glad Foggy doesn’t also have super hearing, because he’s sure he’d notice the uptick in his heartbeat.

 

“Oh. Of course, buddy.” They seldom go out together, at least not without Karen, Claire, or another Defender around. They especially don’t hang together on Valentine’s Day, even when they were in college, because Matt hates going out on Valentine’s Day.

 

“I thought you hated going out on Valentine’s Day.” 

 

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s time you convince me otherwise, since you seem to love it so much.” Matt pushes for casual, and is missing it by a large margin. Foggy takes his efforts in earnest.

 

“I will help you see the beauty of this treasured holiday.” Foggy says with a poised determination, putting on his coat.

 

“Don’t think you can help me  _ see _ anything, Fog.” Matt says touching his glasses with a cheeky grin, before he grabs his briefcase. 

 

“If you can still make blind jokes, I can make all the Valentine’s Day puns I want.  _ Wood _ you  _ bee _ my date tonight?” Foggy chuckles. One of Matt’s favorite sounds, he’s so smitten. 

 

“That was two in one! Is it gonna be like this all night?” Matt huffs with no actual heat in his tone. 

 

“There are no rules in the game of love, Murdock.” Foggy shrugs before stepping out into the cold air.

 

~~

 

“Hey, if this gets too much for your senses we can go whenever, I didn’t choose this place with you in mind.” Foggy says as they enter, already wrapping Matt’s hand around his elbow. It warms Matt’s heart that Foggy still cares so much about him to end his dinner plans early. He can allow himself the giddiness he feels at the thought. It’s Valentine’s Day after all. 

 

“I’m sure I can make it through, thanks though.” Matt responds, already tuning the rest of the restaurant out, the rest of Hell's Kitchen out, breathing to Foggy’s steady heartbeat. 

 

They end up having a nice time over dinner. Reminiscing about college, and it almost feels like “Avocados at Law” again, Matt hasn’t felt this happy in a while, to be spending quality time with Foggy, he doesn’t want the night to end. He finds himself rekindling all those old hopeless feelings again over dinner. It feels like a date, being here with him on Valentine’s Day. 

  
  


For all of Matt’s abilities, getting a good read on Foggy’s heart, has always been difficult. Of course, when they first met, it was just attraction and lust, that’s all. Over time, Foggy’s heart rarely picked up around Matt. Even when they would jokingly flirt with each other, or when Matt would lean on him during their walks home from the bar. Like now, Foggy’s heart remains steady in Matt’s presence even over dinner. When Matt could feel his own heartbeat rise when Foggy said something particularly funny or told a story about one of his old cases filled with pride.

 

~~

 

“What should we do now?” Matt found himself asking, happy, with a light buzz and a full stomach. “I know I was just a second pick for dinner tonight. Did you want to spend the rest of the night alone with your romcoms?”  _ Who’s the real martyr being celebrated today?  _

 

Foggy just stops and looks him over, “Hey, no, of course not, idiot, I’m happy you came out, and you’re always my first choice, sweetheart. We’re partners after all.” Foggy says with boyish charm, lightly bumping into Matt’s shoulder. Matt can’t help but swoon at the pet name and leans into the contact automatically. 

 

He smiles and grabs onto Foggy, hoping that Foggy can’t feel how fast his pulse is. “I  _ wood _ not have it any other way, you better  _ be-leaf _ it.” Matt guffaws, he realizes he hasn’t really stopped smiling since dinner began. “I think I’m starting to get how you can love this holiday.” Which was almost a confession.  _ Dammit Murdock don’t get drunk on love. _

 

“Did I just win one of our oldest disputes?!” Foggy feigns shock, holding his chest. “I won over Matthew Murdock, did you hear that ladies and gentlemen, and non-binaries! Concede to Nelson!” Foggy exclaims.

 

“Hey, hey, I said I think I am, you haven’t sold me yet. For instance that couple we just walked past are cheating on each other. He smelled of two different women’s gaudy perfume. Which means he bought two different women tacky fragrances. I can still smell all the ruined homemade dinners and resulting smoke alarms, because people think they’re a chef today after looking at a couple of Pinterest boards.” Matt sulks in Foggy’s ear, almost resting his head on his shoulder as they continue the walk to Foggy’s place.

 

“Maybe, they’re in a loving open relationship and it’s nice that people explore new hobbies to woo and impress their significant others. I’m sure the thought counts, food is the language of love, and there’s always delivery.” Foggy counters, ever the optimist today. “After we have our movie marathon, you’ll come around. You’re gonna love this day every year here on out.” Foggy says assuredly.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Matt challenges, trying his best to hide his smile.

 

“Better  _ be-leaf _ it buddy.” Foggy replies, patting Matt’s arm. 

 

They grab a couple bottles of wine before starting their movie marathon of Foggy’s favorite Valentine’s Day movies. Matt was surprised the movie  _ Valentine’s Day _ wasn’t on his list.

 

“That movie is not about real love, just Hollywood putting a lot of celebrities in a sardine packed movie that devalues the sanctity of the meaning of today.” Foggy sounds very much upset but calms himself as if he’s had this argument before. “Sit back and relax, and don’t worry, and I’ve got tissues on the end table.” They start with  _ Just Like Heaven _ , and follow it with  _ 13 Going On 30, _ and finish their first bottle of wine with a few tear soaked tissues scattered around. Matt isn’t even surprised Foggy can still cry at a movie he’s sure enough seen over 20 times.  

 

“I swear the guy in these movies look like The Hulk.” Foggy hiccups and laughs as the credits roll.

 

“You mean to tell me the counterpart in these romcoms is a green giant with anger issues?” Matt laughs along, “That doesn’t sound very romantic.” 

 

“No, Matt, of course not, but Bruce Banner, the normal human-sized, kinda-hot-for-his-age, version.” Foggy slips out.

 

“Of course you have a crush on the Hulk.” Matt teases.

 

“Do not. I know how to appreciate the aesthetic of a man with seven doctoral degrees, … okay maybe I do have slight crush on him.” Foggy smiles, getting up to put in the next movie.

 

There it is again, Matt could hear just the slightest uptick in Foggy’s heartbeat over a silly crush. He heard it when Foggy’s breath caught at Elizabeth and David’s first kiss after finally touching for the first time. He counts the number of Foggy’s sighs as if he’s a besotted teenager in love.  _ I’m the besotted teenager in love. _ Matt found himself enjoying the movies too, and paying acute attention to Foggy’s narration. He wanted more than anything to feel more than hear Foggy’s voice and snuggled up to his chest. 

 

In all that time devoted to reconciliation, Matt thought his crush on Foggy had dissipated. He wanted more than anything to protect Foggy from himself. He decided to focus on getting his friend back, and was happier now that he did. Foggy didn’t need the weight of Matt’s unrequited love looming over everything else that hung over their friendship. But tonight, Matt finds himself deeper in love with the man sitting next to him.  _ Curse this holiday and that dinner and the wine and these sappy movies.  _ Matt was starting to get the urge to do something dangerous, that didn’t involve a red clad suit.

 

Matt got up and refreshed their wine glasses. He held both stems in one hand while he poured with his other hand without spilling a drop. He set the bottle back down and held out one glass, “ For you, Mr. Nelson.” Matt said in his most gallant voice he could muster with a grin on his face.

 

“Show off.” Foggy muttered taking his proffered glass and sitting back down.

 

“You  _ loaf _ it.” Matt couldn’t help but joke. 

 

“I must be getting to you cause I haven’t made a pun in two hours. I’m sure I’m gonna win this Murdock. Okay, so the next movie is a treasured classic,  _ You’ve Got Mail _ . The ultimate romcom duo, Meg Ryan and America’s sweetheart, Tom Hanks. 

 

Matt didn’t admit it out loud, but he actually likes this movie. He’s a huge Tom Hanks fan. Matt finds himself falling in love with the movie again with Foggy’s narration. He already knows how it ends, but he can’t help losing himself in the story. He feels an odd connection to Joe Fox, and has a whole new appreciation for his character. How did he become such a sap in under 12 hours with Foggy on Valentine’s Day?!  _ I’m the Daredevil for crying out loud! Jessica would laugh so hard if she knew what was happening right now. _

 

~~

 

“Isn’t love grand?” Foggy whispers in awe as the credits roll.

 

“Yeah.” Matt replies in the same besotted breath.

 

“You may not believe in the power of love, and today is a little silly, but I never thought it was such a bad thing to have hope that anyone call fall in love -- even ghosts or childhood best friends with the help of time traveling dust.” Foggy says stretching as he stands. Foggy seems to be warm and sedated, it may just be the wine and the movies.  

 

“You’re right, buddy. You can win this one. I  _ see _ the light.” Matt grins with the barest hint of sarcasm.

 

Foggy walks in front of Matt’s spot, “I knew it! Bring it in Matty.” his voice filled with sunshine stretching out his arms and beckoning him in. “I know you can feel me in front of you.” 

 

Matt stands to hug Foggy and can’t help the impulse to squeeze just a little harder. _Foggy smells like lavender and honey, and cheap wine, and happiness and warmth. Foggy smells of home_. Soon his senses are just _FoggyFoggyFoggy_ , the rest of the world silent. He breathes in deeply and feels a wave of tranquility rush over him. A feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time, a feeling he hasn’t allowed himself to have. 

 

“You okay, Matty?” Foggy says while his arms are still wrapped around his waist and Matt can feel more than hear the words from Foggy’s chest and his steady heartbeat anchoring him to the present. 

 

“Yeah,” Matt breathes out. “perfect.” As he takes in another breath of Foggy, Matt can’t help the next words that vomit out of his mouth. “Iloveyou.” _Matthew Murdock, human disaster, everyone._

 

Foggy untangles himself slowly from his friend, “Care to repeat that again, didn’t quite catch it.” Foggy says with a neutral tone, but the rise in his heartbeat betrays how he really feels. 

 

Matt removes his glasses and faces towards Foggy’s direction, “I. Love. You. Foggy Nelson, you are my best friend, and I barely deserve your love and forgiveness after everything I put you through and you took me back anyway. And I don’t know where I’d even be without you, I hate thinking about how I almost gave you up. I feel stupid and selfish because I just got you back. I’ve been homesick. And all night I haven’t been able to NOT think about you. I never wanna leave your side. It’s not just the dinner tonight, or the movies, or the wine. It’s more than that. I find myself tuning in to your heartbeat when I can barely keep my head on. It’s all the moments when you laugh at my jokes, even when I know they’re not funny. When you believed in me, when no one else did.”  Matt nearly forgets how to breathe, lightly panting from the rush of words that just escaped his mouth. 

 

Foggy’s breathing his deep and slow and he reaches to take Matt’s hand. “What are you saying, Matt?”

 

“I’m saying, I’m saying, just feel my heartbeat?” Matt moves their hands to his chest. “It’s for you, it’s always been for you. I’m home when I’m with you.” Matt confesses desperately. Unable to to turn his brain to mouth filter back on. 

 

Foggy’s heart is racing, but that can be any number of things.

 

Foggy keeps his hand on Matt’s heart, and with his other hand moves Matt’s hand to his own heart. “Well, I just have one thing to say to that.” Foggy says gravely.

 

“Yeah? What?” Matt says between deep breaths. Preparing for the worst, he feels so open and vulnerable that at the first sign of rejection he may just jump and run out of the window.

 

“You must be a ninja, because you snuck into my heart.” And Foggy can’t help but smile by the end of it.

 

Matt’s expression mirrors him, “Did you just confess your love with a pun?” Tilting his head to the side.

 

“I just confessed I loved you with the  _ perfect _ pun.” Foggy amends proudly.

 

“You love me?” Matt can’t help but ask again.

 

“I love you.” Foggy whispers reverently, like a prayer, pulling Matt back into their hug. “Like no  _ otter _ .” 

 

Matt can feel Foggy’s smile break through and he’s laughing and then both of them are laughing and without a thought, the next moment, they’re kissing. It’s kinda hard to do both, but Foggy pulls Matt towards his bedroom and they find themselves in a heated embrace. Foggy kisses a line up to Matt’s ear and whispers, so smooth like syrup, “Let’s avocuddle.” Matt can’t help but laugh at the dorkiest line he’s ever heard to get him in bed. He happily obliges and wraps his arms around Foggy, peppering kisses into his hair, until they both blissfully fall asleep.

 

They spend the rest of the night intertwined in one form or another, and many nights after in the same embrace. If Matt never outwardly admits how Valentine’s Day is his favorite holiday, and instead says his anniversary is, no one holds it against him.

 

Well maybe, Foggy does. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is curious about where I got the St. Valentine story here's a link cause I like citing sources: https://www.thoughtco.com/st-valentine-patron-saint-of-love-124544
> 
> And here's a list of where I got a lot of those puns: https://www.berries.com/blog/valentines-day-puns
> 
> If you've made it to this point, you more than likely just read all that, if you could give me any type of feedback it'd be appreciated cause I have no clue what I am doing.


End file.
